Some Legends Aren't Meant To Be Told
by Wapomeo Huntress
Summary: My attempt to answer the question: "How did Jack manage to delete the term Torchwood from the internet?" No pairings


_**A/N: Hey Torchwood fandom! This little one shot takes place right before the start of the events of Miracle Day. This is my answer of how the term Torchwood got erased from the internet, because while I have no doubt that Jack is skilled, he's not that skilled. And not in the small amount of time it took. I own nothing except Reyanna/Rex. (Also she has nothing to do with Rex Matheson from the series.)**_

There wasn't much that Rex wasn't prepared where she stepped into the quiet Cardiff coffee shop with a laptop under her arm. The one thing she wasn't prepared was someone who nearly personified the old 80's song her roommate played constantly, what was it? She couldn't remember, and it didn't matter. She strode confidently toward him and sat in the seat in front of him, leaning against the table.

"Are you Jack Harkness?" She asked. The man looked at her with shining blue eyes that we're attempting to mask lots of pain.

"I am, you must be Rex." He said, sticking out his hand. Rex accepted it and they shook. She put her computer on the table and started powering up. "Wait, I want to talk about price." Jack said. Rex sighed; she shifted her computer and looked him in the eye.

"Based on the email you sent me on what you want me to do, you're looking at 130 quid. Less if you feed me." Rex said, Jack quirked his eyebrow up in curiosity.

"So, if I take you dinner as strictly friends, how much does that get me docked?" Jack asked. Rex thought for a bit.

"Depends on the dinner, but that's distracting from the point. What exactly am I doing?" Rex asked, pulling her computer back in front of her.

"I need the blueprints to the CIA archives building in Washington DC and erase the term Torchwood from the internet." Jack said, slipping on his business façade again.

"The first one's easy; you just need to get me access to a printer. The second one's going to take some time, considering I don't know how deep you want me to go." Rex said with a sigh. Jack nodded.

"I won't hold you back," he said watching the door as Rex set to work. Her fingers flew across the keys as fast as she could make them go. She got to the blueprints fairly easy and found a printer that would print them.

"The blueprints are on the printer in the back room." She said. Jack stood up and grabbed the papers. Meanwhile Rex worked on wiping the term Torchwood form the internet in its entirety. She'll be lucky if it took less than 48 hours. As she set up the program that went searching for the word and all things associated with it, Jack came back with the papers and sat across from her.

"So, I've gotta ask, why Rex? Out of all the possible nicknames, why Rex?" Jack asked.

"My real name's Reyanna, aren't a lot of nicknames that you can get out of that. So my friends just started calling me Rex. Besides, who's gonna hire a hacker named Reyanna?" Rex said with a shrug as she leaned back.

"What are you waiting for?" Jack had to ask.

"The program is doing an entire internet search. This is gonna take a while to process all the data. We'll be lucky if it doesn't take 48 hours." She replied, shifting the computer to the side. "So, payment, what are you proposing?"

"I was going to take up this feeding you offer. How 'bout it, you in?" Jack asked. Rex shrugged in indifference.

"Yeah sure, count me in." She said with a small smile. Though she knew it was just business. She didn't care really; this man intrigued her more ways than one. Just as she finished that thought, the computer pinged with a finished scan. Rex shot up and looked at how many hits.

"315 hits, this Torchwood thing really was kept under wraps." She said looking Jack.

"Nice, delete it." He said. Rex mock saluted and hit delete.

"There you are all traces of Torchwood, gone." She said with a grin.

"Alright, then let's go get dinner." Jack said, standing up. Rex shut down her computer and slid it into her bag and stood up, she realized how tall Jack really was. He towered over her 5' 4" stature. He offered his arm like an old fashion gentleman. She chuckled a bit and accepted it. The duo walked out of the coffee shop.

"So where are we headed Captain Harkness?" Rex asked, not to lie, she was a little nervous, it was always the pretty ones that turned out to be devious.

"We're headed to a little place just down the street. Don't worry; no harm is going to come to you." He said.

"Then why are you carrying a revolver on your hip?" She asked, noticing the gun when his coat swayed as he walked.

"Former occupation, force of habit," Jack said. Rex didn't press from there; she just nodded her head politely. Jack opened the door to a small hole in the wall pub. "Sorry it isn't much, don't have much money yet." He said. Rex simply smiled.

"Hey, chill. It's not a date; therefore, a pub is fine." She said, easing his worries. Jack shot her a grin that was positively radiant. Rex chuckled as Jack flirted with the hostess, who blushed and took the duo to a back corner booth. Rex set her laptop beside her, and then looked at the menu. The waiter came shortly after they were seated and asked for their drinks. "I'll take a Guinness." Rex ordered. Jack ordered a glass of scotch and the duo sat in silence until Rex had to say something. "Alright, so I have a policy when it comes to internet wipes." She started.

"And this is?" Jack asked, taking interest.

"Okay, so I add the term to a data base of other wiped terms and names. If it gets searched for and someone finds something, it tips off the computer, which tells me that I missed something. As soon as I know, I call you and tell you who it was, or at least what server it came off of. Then from there, you tell me what to do with the information and if it is to wipe what I miss, I do it at no cost to you." Rex said. Jack nodded.

"Alright, so I assume you need contact information." He said. Rex nodded and Jack scrawled something on a napkin. "This is my personal number can be answered anywhere, so if I don't answer, I'm probably in some deep shit." He said. Rex nodded and put it in her computer bag. The waiter gave the duo their drinks and they ordered as well. When he left, Rex passed over her card.

"This is my actual work phone. The first one is a dummy should've you turned out to be CIA or worse." Rex said. It was at this point that it fully registered to Jack that Rex was American.

"And how do you know for certain that I'm not CIA?" Jack asked teasingly. Rex glared at him like it wasn't funny.

"Since your revolver isn't standard issue. And why would the CIA want to break into their own building?" She answered. Jack let out a solid laugh at that.

"Fair point," he said. The duo went to silence again and this time it wasn't uncomfortable, just normal. The waiter came back with the food and the duo ate. This sent them into an actual conversation of how Rex had become a hacker (from what Jack understood, she needed the money and had too much spare time one day.) and where Jack had been for nearly a year and a half (from what Rex understood was what Jack classified as "top secret.") The duo found themselves telling stories and laughing like old friends do. After Jack payed for the bill, they walked out and were about a block away when Rex turned to Jack.

"I'm gonna head back to my hotel so I can drive back to London in the morning. You really should go to the US and talked to that girl. Otherwise, you'll regret it." She said.

"Alright, how much do I owe you?" He asked, pulling out his cash.

"Jack, its fine. You paid for dinner, that's good enough." Rex said, preparing to walk away. Jack grabbed her wrist and handed her the original price of 130 quid.

"Consider this a thanks, for letting me ramble and complain." Jack said. Rex sighed and shoved the money in her pocket seeing as she wasn't going to be able to convince him of anything else.

"Alright, thank you Jack, a pleasure meeting you." Rex said, sticking her hand out. Jack accepted it and the duo shook on it. Then the two walked in two different directions.


End file.
